L'Âge mûr
by Rafxsulfuslovestory
Summary: Alors qu'Harold est devenu le nouveau chef de Beurk, un nouveau danger le pousse à quitter son île natale pour partir à la recherche d'un monde mystérieux. Au cours de ce périple, ses relations avec son dragon ainsi qu'avec Astrid seront mises à rude épreuve. Cependant, il en sortira grandi. Plausible HTTYD3 s'appuyant sur les scènes présentées à Annecy mais plus romancé.Hiccstrid.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour ! Bonjour !**_

 _ **Et oui, ça fait loooongtemps... Alors, tout d'abord, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas je me suis rendue au festival d'animation d'Annecy en juin dernier pour assister à la diffusion d'extraits inédits de**_ **Dragons 3** _ **en présence de Dean DeBlois lui-même qui nous a présenté son travail avec beaucoup de passion. Cela m'a beaucoup inspiré pour écrire cette toute nouvelle fanfiction intitulée "L'âge mûr".**_

 _ **Dans cette fic, je vais essayer de rester le plus fidèle au film que possible en me basant sur les extraits qui ont été visionnés à Annecy donc si vous ne voulez pas vous faire spoiler, vous savez quoi faire. Ce premier chapitre constitue en réalité le prologue de cette histoire. Il introduit les évènements du film et donc se passe juste avant Dragons 3.**_

 _ **Comme pour mes autres fics, je serais ravie de répondre à vos commentaires alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, j'y répondrais bien volontiers dans le prochain chapitre ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !**_

 _ **P.S : Attention scène explicite vers la fin du chapitre...**_

* * *

A l'aube du jour, les rayons du soleil vinrent effleurer la peau fine de mes paupières pour m'éveiller. Je luttais, pourtant, souhaitant garder en mémoire le plus longtemps possible le souvenir frais du rêve de la nuit dernière. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent cependant. Mon rêve s'était dissipé mais l'amour qui s'en imprégnait avait laissé un sourire béat sur mes lèvres. J'avançai dans ma tunique blanche vers Harold qui me contemplait avec ce regard que je ne saurais décrire. Ainsi me réveillai-je chaque matin depuis bientôt deux semaines, sans jamais parvenir à le rejoindre. C'est pourquoi je cherchais tant à le terminer; j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui arrivait ensuite... Je me levai, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

J'enfilai mon legging dans le même temps que ma jupe à pointes. Après avoir passé mon haut, je fixai mes épaulettes auxquelles j'avais ajouté de la fourrure pour plus de confort. Désormais, je pouvais librement m'atteler au dur labeur qu'était l'élaboration de ma coiffure. Certes, c'était une prise de tête quotidienne mais le résultat en valait la peine. Et puis, de cette façon, je restais liée à celle qui avait imaginé pour moi cette tresse : ma meilleure amie, Ingrid. J'attachais le bout de la natte quand j'entendis ma mère m'appeler.

– J'arrive !

Je sautai dans mes bottes fourrées et descendis quatre à quatre les escaliers pour la rejoindre dans le foyer. Elle m'y attendait pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

– Bonjour M'man ! m'exclamai-je avant de venir l'embrasser sur la joue.

– Tu es en retard.

Je pris place à sa gauche, en bout de table.

– En retard ? En retard pour quoi au juste ? demandai-je tout en me servant un grand verre de lait de yack.

J'en bus une gorgée avant de poursuivre :

– Depuis quand y'a-t-il une heure pour prendre le petit déjeuner ?

– J'ai des choses à faire contrairement à toi, ma fille. Je ne passe pas mes journées à batifoler et attendre de voir vers quelles folles aventures un beau brun aux yeux émeraudes me mènera aujourd'hui... Non. J'ai une maison à tenir moi. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, ce que je dis ne fait pas sens pour toi et c'est normal mais rassure-toi, tu comprendras quand tu auras atteint ce qu'on appelle l' _âge mûr_.

J'ouvris de grands yeux ronds.

– L' _âge mûr_? répétai-je

Ma mère releva un sourcil avant d'afficher un sourire en coin.

– Oui, tu auras atteint cet âge quand tu auras épousé Harold. Alors, tu deviendras la maîtresse de maison de ta propre demeure et tu réaliseras la quantité de travail que cela demande.

Mes sourcils se levèrent d'eux-mêmes. Je retins mon souffle pour ne pas pousser un long soupir d'exaspération.

– Mais Harold sera là pour m'aider donc ça devrait aller, rétorquai-je.

Elle sembla émettre un petit rire moqueur.

– Tu rêves ma fille. Avec ses responsabilités de chef, il n'aura pas que ça à faire !

Cette fois, je ne pus contenir ce qui bouillonnait en moi.

– Mais qui te dit que c'est à cette vie que nous aspirons Harold et moi ? Peut-être que celle que nous menons actuellement nous convient très bien ?

– Ma chérie, si je te dis toutes ces chose ce n'est pas pour te contrarier mais pour te préparer à ce qui t'attend pour les prochaines années.

– Mais comment tu pourrais savoir ce qui m'attend avant même que ça n'arrive ?

– Et bien, parce que c'est la tradition bien sûr.

– Je pense que depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir, Harold est plutôt du genre à changer les choses pour le mieux.

– Tu as raison Astrid, mais maintenant en tant que chef, il se doit de suivre quelques règles...

– Sans doute.

Il y eut un blanc.

– En parlant de ça... ma mère commença, hésitante. Est-ce que par hasard Harold t'aurais fait sa demande ?

– Maman, on est déjà fiancé, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que...

– ...vous vous mariez. Oui, je sais tout ça mais est-ce qu'il t'a fait sa demande "officielle" ?

– Non, pas encore... On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'aborder le sujet mais on n'est pas pressé tu sais...

– Je vois, il prend vraiment son temps... et c'est bien ce qui m'effraie... soupira-t-elle avant de secouer la tête.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et pris ma tête entre ses mains.

– Astrid, tu sais, il y a un temps pour tout et à ton âge, il est normal de se marier et il y a une raison à cela. Souviens-toi que tôt ou tard tu devras donner un hériter au trône de Beurk et...

Je me levai de ma chaise.

– Bon, je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. Passe une bonne journée Maman, parvins-je à articuler sans m'énerver.

Je gravis les escaliers aussi vite que je les avais descendu pour finalement me retrouver dans ma chambre où je me laissai tomber sur le lit. Parfois, ma mère allait vraiment trop loin dans ses leçons de moral. Je fermai les yeux, repensant à tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Jamais je n'aurais cru que devenir la femme d'Harold aurait été si compliqué. D'autant plus que d'après ma mère, cette histoire de mariage semblait plutôt pressée. Je pensais naïvement qu'Harold et moi avions encore beaucoup d'années devant nous avant de franchir le pas. Je savais que tôt ou tard, nous serions amenés à fonder une famille mais j'avais tendance à oublier qu'Harold était le chef du village et que par conséquent, cette partie-là, devenant primordiale, venait juste ensuite. J'ouvris les yeux pour admirer ce qui pendait au-dessus de mon lit : le collier qu'il m'avait offert pour nos fiançailles.

 _"Ce médaillon, c'était le cadeau de fiançailles de mon père à ma mère et il me l'a donné pour qu'à mon tour, je puisse te l'offrir. Astrid, tu fais partie de notre famille, tu l'as toujours été et j'espère que tu le seras pour toujours."_

Un frisson me parcourut le corps au souvenir de ses paroles. Je souris. Harold était un romantique dans l'âme, comme son père d'ailleurs. C'était lui le plus heureux à l'idée qu'on se marie. Son père, Stoïck, notre chef qui n'était plus de ce monde depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Même s'il prenait son rôle de chef très à cœur, je voyais bien que la mort de Stoïck avait affecté son fils bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer lui-même. C'était la raison pour laquelle je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mère tenait tant à presser les choses. Harold m'aimait, j'en étais certaine et s'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça, j'attendrais. J'attendrais qu'il soit prêt. Il m'avait fait une promesse et il la tiendrait. J'avais confiance en lui.

 _"Je t'aime Astrid Hofferson, je t'aime de toute mon âme et je t'aimerais toujours."_

Je serrai plus fort contre moi le précieux médaillon. Il est évident qu'avec des tirades pareilles, j'avais envie d'épouser cet homme sur le champ. Plus sérieusement, j'aimais Harold et j'avais le souhait qu'un jour nous puissions vivre ensemble. Je voulais partager sa vie, être plus proche de lui, aussi bien physiquement que charnellement et ainsi dire, le découvrir autrement et entièrement, nos deux corps entremêlés, en m'assoupissant à ses côtés dans le même lit chaque nuit. Je le désirais. Ce fut à cet instant que je me rendis compte d'une chose :

Je n'avais jamais dit à Harold que je l'aimais.

Bien sûr, je le lui avais montré par bien des façons mais je ne l'avais jamais formulé à voix haute. Et si c'était ce qui le freinait ? Le fait de ne pas savoir que je l'aimais en retour ? Était-ce une source d'angoisse pour lui ? J'allais un peu loin mais peut-être qu'inconsciemment, c'était ce qui l'empêchait de franchir le pas. Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas en restant là à m'apitoyer sur mon sort que tout allait s'arranger. Je me levai de mon lit et sortis de ma chambre. Quand j'arrivai en bas, ma mère était déjà repartie à ses besognes. Sur un point, au moins, elle n'avait pas tord; je devais vraiment reprendre un rythme de vie digne du nom Hofferson.

Je partis donc retrouver ma dragonne aux étables pour pouvoir m'en occuper et éventuellement la préparer pour un vol improvisé. C'est là que je fis la rencontre de Kognedur qui, contrairement à d'habitude, ne se trouvait pas en présence de son frère.

– Wow t'en fais une tête ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça a pas l'air d'aller toi dis-donc... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? finit-elle par me demander presque inquiète.

– Q-Quoi ? Mais non, tu te fais des idées... bredouillai-je, encore surprise par sa démonstration de sympathie.

La jumelle haussa les épaules.

– D'accord. C'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait de toute façon. À plus tard Astrid !

Elle allait partir quand je la retins.

– Ok, t'as raison, ça pourrait aller mieux... Je me suis disputée avec ma mère.

Kognedur se rapprocha alors un peu.

– A propos de quoi ?

– D'Harold.

– Classique. Elle trouve toujours qu'il dirige _piètrement_ le village ?

Je lui donnai un coup dans les côtes.

– C'est vrai que ma mère n'apprécie pas beaucoup Harold mais notre dispute portait plus sur la relation que j'ai avec lui et son évolution dans le temps.

– Je vois. Elle a prononcé le mot interdit, c'est ça ?

Elle s'approcha de mon oreille pour y chuchoter.

– Le _mariage_.

Je secouai la tête avant de la relever.

– Oui c'est à peu près ça.

– Et alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses de tout ça, toi ?

– Moi ? Et bien... je meurs d'envie d'épouser Harold, c'est vrai ! Mais d'un autre côté, je comprends qu'il ait envie de prendre son temps avec la mort de son père, le village à gérer, tout ça...

Kognedur posa une main sur chacune de mes épaules.

– Astrid... N'essaye pas de lui trouver des excuses, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Harold prends son temps de ce côté-là... mais en même temps, on ne peut pas dire que tu l'aides vraiment...

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? m'étonnai-je.

Elle me regarda de haut en bas et désigna ma tenue.

– C'est ton style, chérie, ça ne va pas du tout.

– Comment ça mon style ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon style ?

– Et bien, comment dire... Tu fais un peu "coincée", "prude", pas bonne à marier quoi.

Je restai stupéfaite devant ses paroles.

– Je veux dire, reprit-elle, regarde ta coiffure : tu dois mettre un temps fou à la faire ! Tu pourrais laisser tes cheveux détachés par exemple, ça te changerait ? Ensuite, ton haut, il te remonte jusqu'au cou ! Tu pourrais en dévoiler un peu plus quand même, faut te dévergonder un peu, ma petite ! Sinon comment veux-tu qu'Harold ait envie de te toucher ?

Je rougis. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de dire ça ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. Elle me prit par le bras et me conduisit vers le centre du village où se tenait le traditionnel marché du jeudi. Nous commençâmes à avancer vers les diverses échoppes et alors que je m'apprêtais à contester ma présence ici, quelqu'un me tapa dans le dos. Je me tournai.

– H-Harold ?

– Salut Astrid, dit-il dans un sourire.

– Salut, répondis-je tout sourire. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Ses yeux pétillèrent d'excitation.

– Oui, il faut que je te montre...

– Désolée mais là je t'arrête tout de suite, j'emmène Astrid faire du shopping, intervint Kognedur.

– Du shopping, vraiment ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

– Tout à fait, je te la rendrais tout à l'heure.

Elle s'approcha de son visage et ajouta en chuchotant : « Transformée ! ». Puis, elle se redirigea vers moi avant de m'entraîner dans une échoppe un peu plus loin. J'avais jeté un coup d'œil à Harold, l'air désolé mais avec Kognedur comme styliste désignée, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Nous nous rapprochâmes d'une enseigne qui vendait des hauts prédécoupés; pas le genre où j'avais l'habitude d'aller.

– Regarde ces hauts, ils sont super ! Tu voudrais pas en passer un pour voir ? demanda la jumelle toute excitée.

– Non mais t'as vu la taille du décolleté Kognedur ? m'insurgeai-je.

– Ok t'as peut-être raison, c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu aguicheurs. Mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là ! s'exclama-t-elle en me présentant un haut bleu-vert semblable à un que j'avais longtemps porté mais qui en dévoilait un peu plus que le précédent.

– A vrai dire, je le trouve pas mal, il faut le voir passé.

– Parfait, on le prend alors !

Kognedur paya la marchande et nous partîmes vers une autre échoppe.

– Merci pour le haut, dis-je timidement.

– Oh c'est rien, tu me remercieras plus tard, quand tu seras devenue la femme du chef, déclara-t-elle en me donnant un coup de coude dans l'épaule suivit d'un clin d'œil. Bon, maintenant il faut trouver quelque chose pour habiller ce haut, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un petit gilet comme le mien ?

– Je sais pas, faut voir.

Je commençais à fouiller de mon côté et Kognedur du sien quand je tombai sur un article plutôt original. C'était un boléro en cuir rouge où des losanges étaient gravés dessus, ça donnait du relief à la pièce et je le trouvais plutôt joli. Me voyant sourire, la blonde se rapprocha de moi.

– Alors tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? s'enquit-elle.

– Je crois, oui, approuvai-je.

– Par contre, il te faudrait un truc pour te couvrir les épaules, ça ferait plus stylé. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce tissu ?

– Ça pourrait faire l'affaire. Je vais découper des manches et les coudre pour les attacher au gilet, ça devrait donner quelque chose de sympa.

– Parfait. Pendant que tu feras ça, moi je te coifferai.

– T'es vraiment certaine que c'est nécessaire ?

– Va régler, m'ordonna-t-elle, les yeux noirs.

Je m'exécutai. Peut-être avait-elle raison au fond ? Et puis, c'était plutôt amusant de faire tous ces achats et essayages. Je donnai les sous à la vendeuse avant de repartir avec nos emplettes en direction de ma hutte.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Kognedur s'empressa de poser les affaires que nous venions d'acheter pour commencer à préparer ce dont elle aurait besoin pour me trouver un nouveau style de coiffure. Elle tira deux chaises et s'assit sur l'une d'elle, prête à accomplir sa mission.

– C'est quand tu veux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête en riant.

– Je vais passer le haut et je reviens.

– Je t'attends là !

J'arrivai dans ma chambre et, voyant toutes ces affaires étalées sur mon lit, me stoppai un instant. « Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? » songeai-je. Je riais intérieurement, elle pouvait vraiment me faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. J'embarquai mon nécessaire de couture et descendis la rejoindre.

– Voilà, voilà, j'arrive !

– C'est pas trop tôt ! Allez, assieds-toi là.

Elle me désigna la chaise en face de moi et je pris place devant elle.

– Fais comme si j'étais pas là. Occupe-toi de ta couture, moi je m'occupe de tes cheveux.

– Ça me va.

– Alors au travail ! lança-t-elle.

J'entrepris donc la couture du tissu rouge vermeille avec le boléro à motifs. Je découpai d'abord les manches dans le tissu en les stylisant sous forme de vagues tandis que mon acolyte s'affairait à défaire la natte que j'avais minutieusement réalisé ce matin afin de pouvoir brosser ma longue chevelure. Je sentis ensuite ses longs doigts saisirent quelques mèches de chaque côté de mon crâne pour venir les lier entre elles avant de les joindre en une tresse épaisse. Je venais à peine de finir les manches qu'elle s'écria :

– Et voilà, c'est fini !

Je tournai la tête vers son visage.

– Déjà ? dis-je, surprise.

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Je me dirigeai alors vers le seul miroir de la maison pour m'observer. Et le résultat fut frappant, ça me changeait... littéralement. La longueur de ma chevelure me frappa également; mes cheveux étaient si souvent attachés que je n'avais pas souvenance de les avoir si longs... mais c'était beau. En fait, je me trouvais même belle.

– Kogne, c'est...

– Splendide, génialissime, originale ?

– Magnifique ! m'exclamai-je en courant vers elle pour la serrer dans mes bras. Merci...

Finalement, suivre Kognedur n'avait pas été aussi pénible que j'imaginais. Bien au contraire, on s'était plutôt bien amusé et qui sait ? Ça pourrait bien m'être d'une aide utile avec Harold...

Ma tenue fin prête, je pouvais enfin rejoindre mon fiancé. En traversant le village, je me rendis vite compte que l'on m'observait avec intérêt. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention. Faisant parti de l'entourage du chef, j'avais tendance à oublier que les gens s'intéressaient à mes moindres faits et gestes... Au milieu des visages frappés de surprise et de curiosité, j'en trouvai un dont l'expression était plus marquée que les autres, elle était accompagnée d'un large sourire.

– Harold ! m'écriai-je en sautant dans ses bras.

– A-Astrid ! bredouilla-t-il, visiblement surpris de me voir débouler comme ça. Je t'ai manqué on dirait... souffla-t-il enfin à mon oreille.

Je souris avant de me reculer pour lui faire face. Il se mit à rougir.

– Ouah Astrid ! Tu es...

Il n'aimait pas la tenue. Il n'aimait pas la tenue. Il n'aimait pas la tenue...

– Oui, je sais c'est un peu trop...

Soudain, il me saisit les mains.

– Non, Astrid ! C'est... c'est parfait. Ça te va très bien.

Il avait prononcé ses mots avec douceur, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il rapprocha mon corps du sien pour se retrouver à seulement quelques centimètres de mon nez.

– J'adore... soupira-t-il avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais gardé les yeux ouverts et sa langue dansait avec la mienne dans un ballet exquis. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti _ça_ , cette sensation que l'on éprouve qu'en la présence de la personne qu'on aime. Je mis fin au baiser pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, je souris.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? m'enquis-je.

Il ouvra de grands yeux comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi j'étais en train de parler. Puis il fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler soudainement de ce dont il voulait me faire part, son visage se détendit.

– Ah oui ! Viens, m'ordonna-t-il en me prenant la main.

Dans sa course folle, il m'entraîna à toute vitesse vers Krokmou où il me prit par la taille pour m'installer sur son dos. Il grimpa devant moi et nous décollâmes. Nous ne volâmes pas très longtemps. A quelques kilomètres de l'île de Beurk, se trouvait un petit rocher sur lequel je n'étais jamais allée. Harold me fit descendre et je regagnai la terre ferme. Je posai mes pieds sur un tapis de verdure parsemé de fleurs de printemps. Pour un petit tas de caillou, c'était plutôt sympa. Je me mis à marcher en direction de la falaise, on pouvait sûrement voir Beurk d'ici. J'avançai jusqu'à me retrouver en face de l'océan sans fin.

– C'est magnifique... soufflai-je.

C'est alors que je discernai les pas d'Harold, que j'avais laissé derrière moi, réduire la distance qui nous séparait. Je sentis son souffle dans mes cheveux, il ne tarda pas à les dégager de mon cou pour atteindre mon oreille.

– Pas autant que toi... déclara-t-il dans un murmure.

Je me retournai pour l'embrasser. Mes baisers étaient brûlants d'envie, d'envie de lui, j'avais envie de lui là tout de suite. Je caressai sa joue avec ma main gauche tandis que mon autre main se perdait dans ses cheveux bruns. Tout à coup, il me souleva pour que je m'accroche à lui. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassai plus profondément. Il me tenait par les fesses et je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais cette position avait quelque chose d'excitant. J'aimais sentir qu'il était fort, qu'il était capable de me porter sans faillir. Il pressa plus fort son corps contre le mien. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration ainsi que les battements de son cœur à travers ma poitrine. Son rythme était rapide et je crois que le mien l'était aussi. Sa main finit par se glisser sous ma jupe pour venir effleurer un point sensible. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux. Il se mit à caresser l'endroit avec délicatesse avant de me déposer des baisers fiévreux dans le cou. Il resta appuyé sur la peau fine un instant avant de la lécher. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur moi et sa bouche se posa sur la mienne. J'introduisis ma langue pour jouer avec la sienne tout en le serrant dans mes bras. Il caressait toujours mon entrejambe. Je voulais qu'il continue mais il s'arrêta, me posant à terre moi et ma frustration. Il plaqua une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes, effleurant de sa main ma joue rougie par l'excitation. Il me sourit et je m'efforçai de lui sourire en retour. Je pris une grande inspiration.

– Alors c'est cet endroit que tu voulais me montrer ?

– A vrai dire, ça n'était qu'un aperçu de ce que je voulais te montrer en réalité. Je me suis dit que nous retrouver un peu tous les deux nous ferait du bien, tu vois ? me dit-il sur un ton qu'il souhaitait rassurant, cherchant visiblement à dissimuler sa gêne apparente.

Il était trop mignon.

– Je vois très bien, répondis-je en tâchant de ne pas rire.

Il baissa les yeux en souriant avant de venir chercher quelque chose dans son sac en bandoulière. Harold en sortit un vieux livre tout poussiéreux. Le brun souffla dessus avant de le tendre vers moi, apparemment fier de sa trouvaille.

– Je l'ai trouvé dans les archives de Beurk avec Varek. Ça s'appelle "Le Monde Caché" et ça parle d'un endroit qui existerait au-delà de l'archipel où les dragons vivraient en harmonie pour toujours.

– Ah oui ?

– Oui ! Et d'après ce qui est écrit là, il pourrait même y avoir des furies nocturnes !

Il me désigna du doigt la page manuscrite abîmée par le temps. Je détaillai avec attention ce qui était écrit ainsi que les illustrations qui accompagnaient le texte. Ce livre avait l'air vieux mais était étonnamment bien conservé. Je relevai la tête vers mon fiancé.

– C'est génial ! Et c'est où exactement ? demandai-je, intéressée.

– Justement, c'est ça le problème, on n'a pas réussi à trouver de localisation exacte... c'est pour ça que je dois encore faire des recherches.

– On pourrait le faire ensemble si tu veux ? proposai-je.

– T'es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ?

– Mieux à faire que d'être avec toi ? ris-je. Je ne crois pas non.

– Parfait alors allons chez moi, sourit-il.

Il me prit la main et m'aida à grimper sur Krokmou. Après un vol express en direction de Beurk, nous arrivâmes bientôt devant sa hutte. Quand nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur, nous surprîmes Gueulfor et Valka en train de discuter.

– Ah bah vous voilà justement ! s'exclama le vieil homme boiteux.

– Désolé mais on n'a pas le temps Gueulfor ! prétexta Harold avant de me prendre la main pour gravir à toute vitesse les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à sa chambre.

– Ah, les jeunes... soupira Gueulfor.

Harold referma la porte derrière lui dans un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, on entendit Gueulfor saluer Valka avant de partir puis la mère d'Harold nous indiquer qu'elle sortait à travers les murs.

– Enfin seuls... souffla-t-il.

Je souris avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres. J'allais lui demander par quoi on allait commencer quand il rapprocha son visage du mien. C'est lui qui m'embrassait cette fois. Il joignit ses mains dans le creux de mon dos pour me coller à lui. Nous avancions dans le même temps en nous approchant dangereusement de son lit mais je m'en fichais. Lui c'était une autre histoire par contre. Je continuais à l'embrasser. Mes deux mains autour de sa tête, je maintenais fermement son visage contre le mien. Une main dans mon dos et l'autre tenant ma tête, il ne mit pas longtemps à me faire basculer sur son lit. Il se plaça au-dessus de moi, sa main droite maintenant toujours mon dos, et nous continuâmes à nous embrasser passionnément. Je sentis alors son autre main se frayer un chemin sous mon haut pour caresser la peau située en-dessous de ma poitrine. Il n'osait pas la toucher malgré mon décolleté plongeant qui lui faisait de l'œil. Je passais mes mains sous son haut pour sentir son dos musclé sous mes doigts. Harold passa sa main dans mes longs cheveux blonds, il se blottit contre eux en les humant.

– J'adore tes cheveux... Tu devrais les laisser détachés plus souvent... murmura-t-il.

Je l'embrassai pour toute réponse. Puis il se décida finalement à explorer une partie de moi située plus au sud. Sa main gauche se glissa sous mon legging et atteignit rapidement la partie cachée de mon entrejambe. Il la caressa doucement tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Je suivais le rythme de ses mouvements tandis que mes lèvres se confondaient avec les siennes. Des sons aigus que je ne reconnaissais pas s'échappaient de ma bouche à chaque fois qu'il me touchait _là_. Il accéléra alors je m'aggripai à lui pour soutenir la cadence qu'il m'imposait. Enfin, il retira mon bas pour avoir plus de marge de manœuvre. J'avais envie de l'imiter mais je n'osais pas, j'avais peur qu'il me rejette ou de ne pas faire les choses correctement. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps : je sentis un doigt me pénétrer.

– Ha-Harold... gémis-je.

Il entama alors un va et vient avec son majeur qu'il stoppait de temps à autre pour me caresser à la surface. En se penchant sur moi pour m'embrasser, je sentis son sexe durci par l'excitation s'appuyer contre ma cuisse. Je ne tenais plus, il fallait que je le touche. J'avais besoin de savoir quel aspect ça avait. Doucement, je glissai ma main le long de son ventre pour finalement atteindre à travers le tissu, le bout de sa verge.

– A-A-Astrid !

Craignant de me faire réprimander, je mis fin à ses vociférations en plaquant ma bouche sur la sienne. Pendant ce temps, avec mon pouce, je dessinai des petits cercles sur son extrémité. Il se laissa faire. Alors je continuai et parvins à lui baisser son pantalon. En descendant un peu, je l'effleurai du bout des doigts puis le saisis pour le caresser de tout son long, de haut en bas comme il le faisait avec moi. On se frottait mutuellement tout en s'embrassant à n'en pas finir. J'accélérai soudainement le rythme pour le surprendre et il fit de même. Notre respiration s'accéléra en même temps. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre sous son t-shirt trempé de sueur. Subitement, je sentis quelque chose monter en moi comme une boule de chaleur brûlante. Elle explosa et je gémis de plaisir. Ma main libre s'accrocha à l'épaule d'Harold qui émit lui aussi un cri venu d'ailleurs. Un liquide chaud et visqueux sortit de son sexe et me coula dans la main, j'en reçus sur le visage. Il s'effondra sur moi en posant sa tête sur ma poitrine, exténué. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il releva la tête pour observer mon visage qu'il se rendit compte de l'accident. Il écarquilla les yeux puis se mordit la lèvre, gêné, et s'empressa de se saisir d'un tissu pour m'essuyer la joue.

– Oh mes dieux... je suis vraiment désolé... je voulais pas...

J'essayais de ne pas glousser mais la situation était trop amusante pour ne pas craquer, je pouffai de rire.

– Hey c'est pas drôle ! s'exclama-t-il en tentant vainement de rester sérieux.

Je ris de plus belle et finis par lui communiquer mon rire. Nous partîmes tous les deux dans un fou rire sans fin.

Notre petite crise passée, nous nous allongeâmes confortablement dans son lit après avoir remis nos vêtements.

– Eh bien... je crois que c'est un peu tard pour t'aider dans tes recherches maintenant... soufflai-je.

– Effectivement.

On se mit à rire doucement. Puis, je vins m'appuyer sur lui en posant ma tête sur son torse pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné envie de débuter ces recherches ? demandai-je, curieuse.

Harold émit un soupir en regardant le plafond.

– Et bien, quand j'étais petit, mon père avait l'habitude de me raconter des histoires à propos d'un monde mystérieux où les dragons vivaient dans le secret et je suppose que c'est ce qui m'a poussé à vouloir savoir si cet endroit existait réellement ou non.

Je me blottis contre lui.

– On finira par le découvrir... murmurai-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne. _Ensemble_.

Nous tombâmes ensuite rapidement de sommeil, nous serrant l'un contre l'autre dans l'intimité de son lit douillet.

* * *

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent le lendemain, je fus forcé de constater qu'Astrid était profondément endormie et toujours collée à moi. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Elle était adorable.

Je me décidai finalement à me lever. Mes vêtements sur moi, je poussai la porte de ma chambre pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner dans le foyer. Mais je me rétractai.

– Oh mais ils ont le temps Gueulfor ! s'exclama ma mère.

– Que tu dis Val' ! Moi j'te l'assure leur mariage est une question urgente qu'il faudra vite régler !

– Mon bon Gueulfor, tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont toute la vie devant eux pour penser à ça ? Stoïck et moi, on a fait l'erreur de se marier très jeunes et tu as bien vu où ça nous a mené. Je veux qu'il ait le choix.

– Tu n'as pas tord Val' mais ce qui faut que tu comprennes, c'est qu'ton fils est le chef de Beurk maintenant et qu'il a des responsabilités en tant qu'tel.

– Comme donner un héritier à Beurk ? Je connais la chanson Gueulfor, moi aussi on m'a bassiné avec ça quand j'étais jeune... Mais bon fais comme tu veux, je suis la seule à penser ça de toute façon.

Ma mère sortit en trombe de la hutte.

– Attends... Val' ! s'exclama mon ancien précepteur avant de la suivre le plus vite que sa jambe boiteuse le lui permettait.

Ils ne m'avaient pas vu, heureusement pour moi. Je pus enfin sortir de ma chambre. En descendant les escaliers, je réfléchissais à ce que je venais d'entendre. C'était donc ça qu'ils voulaient tous ? Que je me marie avec Astrid sur le champ ? Je repensais subitement au nouveau style d'Astrid. Ses cheveux détachés, son décolleté plongeant... son attitude étrange avec Kognedur. Peut être bien qu'elle voulait me faire passer un message ? Je soupirai. Je lui en parlerai l'occasion venue.

J'avais toute la journée pour y penser.


	2. Chapitre un

_**Hellooooo tout le monde !**_

 _ **Après un long mois de dur labeur, il est ENFIN là ! Le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction est là !**_

 _ **Il suit directement le prologue que j'ai publié il y a quelques temps mais surtout, utilise les véritables scènes de Dragons 3 : Le Monde Caché qui ont été montrées aux diverses conventions comme Annecy, TIFF et la NYCC. J'utilise donc de véritables scènes que j'essaye de mettre bout à bout pour essayer de deviner comment se déroulera le film. Donc ce chapitre contient beaucoup de SPOILERS donc si vous ne souhaitez savoir ce qui pourrait arriver à priori dans le film, je vous déconseille vivement de lire cette fic!**_

 _ **Pour les autres, ce sera à votre âme et péril! Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Et comme promis, je réponds à vos coms !**_

 _ **Sissi1789 : Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce prologue ! D'après ce que tu as indiqué vouloir pour ce nouveau chapitre, je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue !**_

 _ **Guest : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que celle-ci te plaira tout autant !**_

 _ **: Merciii ! Et bien tu l'attendais, elle est là !**_

 _ **NessaG : Merci ! La suite est arrivée !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre ;)**_

* * *

Le jour n'était pas encore levé quand nous atterrîmes en silence sur le bateau de l'un de ces chasseurs. Dans la pénombre, Krokmou et moi étions bien dissimulés. Je repensais à mon petit déjeuner manqué de ce matin. J'avais à peine eu le temps de croquer dans mon pain que ma mère était arrivée en trombe dans notre hutte.

" _Dépêche-toi Harold !_ " m'avait-elle dit. " _Nous partons en raid ce matin. Ce sera l'occasion de voir si mes enseignements ont porté leurs fruits !_ "

Et est-ce que je l'avais écouté ? Evidemment. Pourquoi je serais là autrement ? J'observai Krokmou ; il était à l'affût du moindre bruit contrairement à moi. Je soupirai. Il allait vraiment falloir que je me concentre un peu.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre. Un chasseur était en train de traverser le pont. Il zigzaguait entre les dizaines de cages présentes sur le navire. Il se stoppa un instant devant une cage pour demander à un dragon de se taire. S'en était trop, il était temps de passer à l'action. J'allumai mon épée de feu pour le surprendre. Avec Krokmou, nous enflammâmes quelques caisses en bois présentes à proximité et nous avançâmes dans les flammes. L'étanchéité des nouvelles armures que j'avais créées pour la bande à partir des écailles de nos dragons nous permettait ce genre de fantaisies. Impressionné, ou plutôt tremblant de peur, il demanda :

– Qui es-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, je mis un doigt devant mes lèvres en soufflant un «Chuuut ». Le chasseur initia le combat en m'attaquant le premier. Un petit duel d'escrime s'opéra donc entre nous. Mon épée contre la sienne, j'arrivais à anticiper ses coups pour ne pas m'en prendre en retour. Krokmou se positionna alors derrière lui pour le surprendre. Il était sur le point d'attaquer quand Rustik et Crochefer arrivèrent tous feux tous flammes avant d'atterrir très brutalement sur le pont du bateau.

– Je suis le dieu du FEU ! s'écria Rustik.

Puis, remarquant son derrière enflammé, il commença à courir dans tous les sens en criant qu'il restait encore quelques réglages à son armure. Il courut près des jumeaux qui venaient juste d'apparaître dans le brouillard, suivis de Prout et Pète.

– Voici votre pire cauchemar… déclara Kranedur.

A côté de lui, sa sœur avait commencé à prononcer cette même phrase :

– Voici…

Krane la regarda, visiblement agacé.

– Mon énervante de sœur qui persiste à m'accompagner.

– Ce serait pas mon intro ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Ayant observé toute la scène, je m'avançai vers eux.

– Les gars ! Trop vite ! Vous arrivez toujours trop vite ! dis-je, embarrassé.

C'est alors que Varek arriva de nulle part en hurlant avant de se crasher sur le sol.

– Désolé, je me suis pas encore tout à fait habitué à mes nouvelles ailes…

Dans sa poche de devant, un bébé Gronck se dandinait en émettant ce qui ressemblait à des cris de joie. C'était le bébé de Bouledogre.

– Varek, t'as amené le bébé ici ? Mais on est en pleine mission ! m'écriai-je, agacé par son comportement.

– J'ai pas trouvé de baby-sitter ! clama Varek, quand je le désignai lui et son bébé avec ma lame enflammée.

Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié de m'occuper du chasseur qui se mit à courir avant de crier : « Nous sommes attaqués ! ». Je me mis à sa poursuite pour tenter de le stopper mais Astrid me devança, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

– Hey ! Je maîtrisais la situation ! lui assurai-je.

Elle me sourit avant de répondre :

– Et moi je maîtrise tout court ! Mettons nous au travail.

Nous commençâmes donc à libérer les dragons enfermés dans les cages présentes sur le bateau. Varek s'approcha de la cage d'un gros dragon qui sembla tout de suite se lier d'amitié avec le bébé de Bouledogre. Tandis que les jumeaux, de leur côté, tombèrent devant la cage d'un tout petit dragon violet et jaune.

– J'te parie qu'il est stupide ! s'exclama Kognedur avant de s'approcher de la cage pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Ah, pourquoi ça ne s'ouvre pas ?

Astrid arriva devant elle pour lui montrer comment faire.

– Ҫa coulisse… l'informa-t-elle avant de faire coulisser le verrou pour ouvrir la cage.

– Evidemment… souffla Kognedur, se sentant un peu bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Cependant, de nouveaux chasseurs arrivèrent de tous les côtés pour nous cerner.

– Sortez les dragons d'ici ! criai-je à l'intention des autres.

Avec la bande, je m'engageai dans des combats singuliers contre les chasseurs de dragons. Bien que le brasier leur fasse de l'effet, j'étais loin d'être sorti d'affaire pour autant. Leur nombre avait doublé en l'espace de quelques instants et j'essayais tant bien que mal de suivre les mouvements de leurs lames. Heureusement que Krokmou était là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Grâce à lui, je pouvais mieux anticiper les mouvements de mon adversaire tout en redoublant d'ingéniosité pour le débarrasser de son arme. Les autres dragonniers semblaient être dans la même position que moi, la domination des combats restaient fragiles mais nous luttions tous, ensemble. Voyant que j'arrivais enfin à me débrouiller à peu près tout seul, j'envoyais mon dragon chercher le reste des dragons à sauver. Me laissant seul, je me retrouvai à combattre dos à dos aux côtés de ma petite amie. Notre complicité nous permettait d'être synchros dans nos gestes.

– Je croyais que c'était sensé être une mission discrète ? me demanda-t-elle.

– Ouais, elles commencent toujours comme ça !

Nous poursuivîmes les combats avant de finir par vaincre les chasseurs en face de nous. Quand nous relevâmes la tête pour voir comment cela se passait pour les autres, c'est un Rustik en mauvaise posture que nous découvrîmes. Ce fut à cet instant que ma mère, qui était restée en retrait pour observer comment on s'en sortait sans elle, finit par intervenir. Elle mit la misère au dragonnier qui avait causé du tord à Rustik. On maîtrisait plutôt la situation jusque là, j'étais un peu déçu qu'elle ait décidé d'intervenir malgré tout.

– Euh, Valka, j'avais la situation sous contrôle, tu peux remonter là-haut avec ton pote, prononça Kranedur le plus sérieusement du monde alors qu'il avait pris pour assise l'un des chasseurs qu'il avait abattu.

Je soupirai, Krane était vraiment incorrigible.

– Equipe de sauvetage, on s'en va, on les a tous ! criai-je après plusieurs secondes à l'attention des dragonniers.

Tout le monde se mit alors à courir pour rejoindre son dragon et pouvoir s'envoler, nous laissant derrière eux, Krokmou et moi.

– On y va Krokmou ! lui intentai-je alors que j'étais en train de régler le compte des derniers chasseurs qui restaient.

Mais bientôt, d'autres arrivèrent en renfort et je me retrouvai bientôt démuni face à tous ces chasseurs.

– Hey salut les gars… tentai-je comme approche.

J'étais fini. Ce fut l'instant précis où Krokmou décida d'attaquer. Il tira sur les chasseurs avant de me prendre sur son dos. Alors que nous nous envolions, je me mis à rire.

– Haha, heureusement que tu es là pour surveiller mes arrières mon grand !

* * *

Le jour se levait enfin quand nous arrivâmes sur Beurk. J'observai mon île natale en détail : Beurk avait changé radicalement depuis un an. De multiples installations avaient vu le jour en raison des raids de sauvetage de plus en plus fréquents. Nous ramenions tous les dragons que nous sauvions ici. Les étables ne suffisant plus, cela avait rapidement eu pour conséquence la construction de petites habitations spécialement conçues pour les dragons. Il y en aurait bientôt plus que de maisons humaines à ce rythme là. Leur présence de plus en plus importante sur l'île m'avait même poussé à créer des déguisements de dragons aux moutons…

Je finis par me poser au sol en même temps que les autres dragonniers. Nous fûmes acclamer par la foule de beurkiens qui se trouvait sur la place du village, ils scandaient notre nom et nous félicitait pour notre mission. Je les saluai d'un rapide geste de la main avant de descendre de mon dragon pour retirer mon casque.

Mon peuple.

Je leur souris avant d'entrer dans ma hutte afin d'aller enfiler une tenue plus pratique pour me promener librement dans le village. Nous avions rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin dans le grand bâtiment accompagné de Krokmou, Gueulfor m'attrapa par le bras avant de me sermonner :

– Ah te voilà toi ! J'ai des choses à te dire mon p'tit gars ! brama-t-il.

Nous entrâmes dans une Grande Salle encombrée, les nombreux vikings à l'intérieur devaient jouer des coudes pour se dégager un passage entre les dragons encore plus nombreux. Nous dûmes nous-mêmes éviter beaucoup de dragons au passage avant que Gueulfor ne poursuive :

– Le fait est que tu ne peux plus ramener tous ces dragons ici ! Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. Ces trappeurs se rapprochent de jours en jours.

Non loin de nous, ma mère était occupée à faire un bras de fer avec Mastok. Elle le battit aisément sous les yeux déconcertés de son fils Rustik. Nous continuâmes à marcher avant que je ne réponde à mon interlocuteur :

– On peut gérer ça ! On a l'alpha, pas vrai, mon grand ? dis-je en me tournant vers Krokmou.

Nous arrivâmes finalement près de la marmite pour nous servir une soupe.

– Gueulfor, relaxe, on a réussi ! Un monde idéal où vivent en harmonie dragons et vikings ! Nous avons fait du rêve une réalité ! m'exclamai-je.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers moi, le regard douteux.

– Ton monde idéal, le mien serait moins encombré et plus… AH ! s'écria-t-il soudain à la vue du petit dragon que nous venions de ramener de raid et qui prenait visiblement ses aises dans la marmite pleine de soupe.

– … plus hygiénique, acheva-t-il de dire.

Il s'écarta de la marmite et se remit en route, je le suivis.

– Gueulfor, tu ne trompes personne ici, je sais que tu les aimes…

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la table où était installée la bande, Astrid était en train de finir sa soupe.

– Tu es sensé être la génération qui nous amène vers le futur ! On a besoin d'un couple royal pour gérer ce village ! s'exclama Gueulfor.

J'arrêtai de l'écouter quand Rustik s'écria :

– Haha, bataille de bouffe !

La bande entama alors une bataille de nourriture à l'exception d'Astrid et moi.

– Que les Dieux nous viennent en aide ! soupira Gueulfor, visiblement agacé.

Il se tourna alors vers moi et Astrid.

– P't'être bien qu' tu devrais arrêter d'te préoccuper des problèmes des autres et t'occuper des tiens d'abord ! émit-il avant de nous prendre dans ses bras, Astrid et moi, alors que nous nous trouvions de chaque côté de lui.

Il poussa ma tête dans son haut avant que je ne puisse prononcer quelque chose d'audible tandis qu'il poursuivait :

– Prenez votre courage à deux mains et mariez-vous !

Tout à coup, toute la table devint silencieuse. Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux stoppèrent momentanément leur jeu pour regarder Gueulfor.

– Il a dit le mot interdit ! s'exclama Kranedur.

– Je suis la seule à pouvoir le prononcer… soupira la jumelle.

Puis la bataille de nourriture repris de plus belle comme si de rien était.

– Astrid, s'il te plaît, tu es celle avec le plus de logique ici ! Y a encore une chance si c'est toi qui portes la culotte !

Cette dernière leva alors les yeux vers lui avant de se lever.

– Wow… Gueulfor, pas gênant du tout ! répondit-elle, l'air énervée et embarrassée à la fois, avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

– Astrid, attends ! l'appelai-je avant de me lever pour me mettre à sa poursuite.

Suivi de près par Krokmou, je tentai vainement de me frayer un chemin entre les villageois et les dragons pour tenter de la rattraper mais quand je pus enfin respirer à l'air libre, aucune trace d'elle. Je partis donc à sa recherche, traversant le village avec Krokmou pour essayer de la retrouver, en vain. Elle avait disparu.

Cette histoire de mariage commençait vraiment à prendre des proportions énormes. Entre la conversation que j'avais surprise ce matin entre Gueulfor et ma mère, et maintenant ça… Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de prévenir Astrid de leurs projets et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça… Je soufflai. J'aimais Astrid et j'avais l'espoir qu'elle veuille m'épouser un jour mais je n'étais pas certain qu'elle soit prête pour ça, bien que je pensais l'être de mon côté.

Je me stoppai alors un instant pour observer la vue qui s'offrait à moi : mon village. Beurk avait bien changé depuis l'époque où nous nous battions encore contre les dragons. J'avais vu évolué ce petit tas de cailloux durant toutes ces années. J'avais vu les dragons attaquer et piller mon île. J'avais vu mon père se battre contre eux pour protéger son peuple et sa famille. Mais je l'avais aussi connu plus optimiste. Notamment lorsqu'il me racontait ces vieilles légendes à propos de ce monde caché dont j'avais fait part à Astrid la nuit dernière. Je me rappelais le voir porter mon petit corps tout frêle d'un seul bras lorsque je devais avoir six ou sept ans. Ses paroles résonnaient encore dans ma tête…

" _Fils, ça c'est Beurk. Terre de tes grands parents et de leurs grands parents avant eux. Et c'est mon devoir en tant que chef de nous protéger et un jour, quand tu auras grandi, ce devoir te reviendra. Mais tout là-bas, par-delà les contrées lointaines, se trouve le monde des Dragons. Et je crois que ta destinée c'est qu'un jour tu trouves ce monde caché, pour que les humains et les dragons arrêtent de se combattre._ "

Il avait prononcé ces paroles en ce même endroit, ce même lieu où je me tenais maintenant. Beurk avait effectivement bien changé depuis que j'avais mis fin à la guerre entre dragons et vikings. De nouvelles installations avaient vu le jour pour faciliter notre cohabitation. On était loin du village en perpétuelle reconstruction des mêmes huttes qui risquaient pourtant la destruction à chaque nouveau raid. Je souris. Papa, j'y étais presque. Ma destinée était sur le point de s'accomplir…

Krokmou vint se frotter à moi à ce moment-là.

– Quoi ?

Il grogna en désignant ma jambe de fer.

– Oh d'accord… Tu sais que ma jambe c'est pas un joujou, pas vrai ? dis-je en retirant ma prothèse avant de lui la présenter. C'est ça que tu cherches, c'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux ma jambe ? Va chercher ! le pressai-je avant de la lancer dans le vide.

Je dépliai la carte que j'avais sur moi pour l'étudier un peu. Je cherchais des indices sur ce monde caché. Je voulais savoir si nous n'avions pas négligé une île ou quelque chose qui pourrait nous indiquer sa position, je commençais vraiment à penser que ce que me racontait mon père étant petit n'était peut être pas qu'une vielle légende…

Krokmou revint très vite avec ma jambe qu'il jeta sur le sol. Ouvrant bien ses ailes et grâce au vent, il flottait dans l'air.

– C'est plutôt cool de pouvoir voler tout seul, pas vrai mon grand ?

Il poursuivit son vol en solo quand j'entendis le bruit distinct d'un dragon vipère. Pourquoi chercher Astrid quand celle-ci pouvait venir jusqu'à moi ? Elle se posa et, toujours sur le dos de sa dragonne me lança :

– Oh ! Donc c'est là que tu te caches pour éviter Gueulfor…

– Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondis-je sans conviction.

Elle descendit de Tempête avant de se faire surprendre par Krokmou qui lui déposa ma prothèse dégoulinante de bave entre les mains.

– Eurk ! s'exclama-t-elle avec dégoût.

Elle lança ma jambe par-dessus la falaise pour que le furie nocturne aille la chercher de nouveau. Puis, elle prit place à mes côtés en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la falaise.

– Enfin, il a raison tu sais.

– V-Vraiment ?! demandai-je, agréablement surpris. Tu penses que toi et moi on devrait…

– Oh mes dieux non ! On est très loin d'être prêts pour ça ! dit-elle, embarrassée.

Elle avait toujours l'air gênée par la façon dont Gueulfor avait amené la chose.

– Non non, c'est de la folie… répondis-je en tentant de cacher ma déception en couvrant ma voix.

– Je veux dire, à propos de tout ça… dit-elle en désignant la vue qu'on avait de Beurk.

– On dirait bien que le monde entier sait pour nous maintenant… soupira-je.

– Ouep, et plus on ramènera de dragons ici, plus on deviendra une cible…

Krokmou revint alors à elle en lui déposant de nouveau ma prothèse à ses pieds.

– Eurk ! s'exprima Astrid avec dégoût.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Krokmou avant de lancer ma jambe dans le vide pour qu'il puisse encore jouer avec.

– J'aimerais juste qu'il y existe un moyen pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles ! soupira-t-elle.

– Peut être qu'il y en a un…

Je marquai une pause avant qu'Astrid ne m'observe avec des yeux dubitatifs.

– Mon père avait l'habitude de parler de la vieille légende d'un marin qui racontait l'histoire d'une terre secrète située au bout du monde, où les dragons vivraient totalement hors de portée.

– Eh bien, les marins sont connus pour inventer toutes sortes de vieux contes… se moqua la blonde.

– C'est vrai… Mais si c'était réel ? Ҫa pourrait être la solution à tous nos problèmes ! dis-je, plein d'assurance.

– Comment ? En amenant tous les dragons là-bas ?

– Hein, Hein. Nous tous.

– Sérieusement ? Et abandonner notre île en sept générations ? L'île que ton père t'a laissée pour que tu la protèges ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

– Euh… émis-je, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Astrid venait de couper court à tous mes fantasmes. Elle avait semblé pourtant plus persuasive la nuit dernière quand j'avais évoqué le sujet.

– Ouais, je pense qu'on a besoin d'une vraie solution, Harold.

– Eh bien, on devrait suivre le conseil de Gueulfor et nous marier. Ҫa devrait résoudre tous nos problèmes ! Mais eh ! Si tu as des doutes sur ton bien-aimé, je suis presque sûr que Rustik est toujours libre !

– Il n'a d'yeux que pour ta mère ! gloussa-t-elle.

J'exagérai une mine choquée.

– Wow ! Tu me provoques maintenant, hein ?

Elle se mit à rire.

– Tu l'as bien cherché ! me nargua-t-elle. On dirait bien qu'un mariage aura lieue après tout ! s'exclama-t-elle en contemplant une bague imaginaire à son doigt.

J'attrapai alors Astrid en l'attirant à moi.

– Comment oses-tu ! C'est un point faible– non, non ! Tu n'iras nulle part !

Elle se mit à rire tandis qu'elle essayait de se dégager de mon étreinte. Je luttais pour la garder près de moi quand elle finit par retourner mon bras, le tordant presque, parvenant finalement à se libérer.

– Ok, ok ! T'as gagné, t'as gagné ! Tu gagnes toujours !

Gloussant toujours, elle se pencha vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Tu savais très bien qu'on en arriverait là…

– Hein, hein. C'est vrai, aquiesçai-je.

J'entendis alors Krokmou se précipiter hors du précipice en sautant par-dessus. Puis, il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la forêt qui se trouvait derrière nous avant de s'y enfoncer. Il avait visiblement senti quelque chose.

– Euh, mon grand ?

Il poursuivit sa course sans se soucier de savoir si nous le suivions.

– Oh ouais, bien sûr ! Pas la peine de nous attendre ! m'exclamai-je.

Astrid éclata de rire avant de se mettre à sa poursuite.

Quand à moi, j'étais resté sur place, réajustant ma jambe métallique dégoulinante de bave.

– Tu viens ? me demanda alors la blonde en se tournant vers moi quand elle s'aperçut que je ne la suivais pas.

Le visage d'Astrid se contracta, laissant apparaître une ride entre ses deux sourcils. Elle m'interrogeait du regard.

– J'a-J'arrive ! bredouillai-je, me pressant pour la rejoindre.

Quand j'arrivai enfin à ses côtés, elle sourit puis me prit la main, m'entraînant avec elle à l'intérieur du bosquet. Au loin, nous pouvions distinguer Krokmou renifler le sol à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qui l'excitait comme ça.

Nous entreprîmes donc de le suivre avec Astrid, en nous faisant le plus discret possible. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber quand nous atteignîmes les fins fonds de cette forêt épaisse. Krokmou ne cessait d'avancer encore et encore, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les bois à présent éclairés par l'astre de la nuit.

– Où est-ce qu'il nous emmène comme ça ? chuchota Astrid à mon oreille.

– J'en sais rien, il a dû sentir quelque chose, une présence…

– Même Tempête est partie ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un coup.

Le furie nocturne releva alors la tête, l'air offusqué qu'on vienne le déranger dans sa recherche dans laquelle il avait l'air très impliqué. Je haussai les épaules, l'air impuissant.

– Pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, reprit-t-elle à voix basse, bien au contraire mais quand même, pourquoi Tempête serait partie s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant au bout ?

– Patience… On n'est pas au bout de nos surprises avec lui !

– Peut-être…

– Oh arrêtes, t'en fais exprès !

– Peut-être… continua-t-elle, fredonnant presque.

– Je suis sûr qu'il va trouver un…

– Peut-être… me coupa-t-elle avec son refrain.

Je me tournai alors vers elle en m'arrêtant net afin de surprendre son visage, je lui saisis les deux mains en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Elle affichait un sourire au coin des lèvres avec malice. Je lui rendis son sourire avant de me pencher vers elle.

– Veux-tu m'épouser ? déclarai-je, le plus sérieusement du monde.

– Peut-être… répéta-t-elle instinctivement avant de se rendre compte de ma ruse.

Elle recula alors d'un pas avant d'exclamer un « Oh ! » de surprise. La blonde paraissait à la fois méfiante et amusée, comme si elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Elle baissa la tête en direction du sol, scrutant ses pieds, l'air gênée avant de relever ses yeux vers moi pour découvrir mon visage espiègle. Son expression s'adoucit alors, me gratifiant d'un sourire timide. Bientôt, je reçus comme récompense un magnifique coup dans les côtes de la belle demoiselle. Ça me rappelait le bon vieux temps.

– Bien joué Haddock, dit-elle en secouant la tête, souriante.

Je frottais mon flan douloureux tout en la regardant, plus amoureux que jamais.

– Ҫa veut dire que tu comptes y réfléchir ?

Elle se tourna vers moi.

– J'attendrais ta véritable demande pour ça, rétorqua-t-elle avant de me déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Je lui pris la main en l'approchant vers moi pour venir l'embrasser sur la tempe. On se remit en chemin, main dans la main avant de relever la tête vers Krokmou qui s'éloignait toujours plus de nous. C'est alors qu'il accéléra le rythme sans aucune raison, nous forçant à presser le pas.

– Hey mon grand, attends-moi ! m'exclamai-je pour tenter de le ralentir.

Nous arrivâmes alors au bord d'une falaise d'où le furie nocturne n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se jeter. Je m'approchai avec prudence pour l'observer du haut du pic, il paraissait minuscule.

– Euh… Et je fais comment pour descendre ?

Je me tournai vers Astrid, elle haussa les épaules.

– Je crois qu'on va devoir trouver une autre solution.

– Oui… Sauter n'est pas une option, j'ai pas pris ma combinaison de vol avec moi…

Je pris la main d'Astrid et nous ratissâmes les bords du précipice à la recherche d'un endroit où descendre plus en sûreté. Nous trouvâmes finalement ce que nous cherchions vingt mètres plus loin. La terre y était moins haute bien qu'en pente assez raide. J'aidai donc Astrid à descendre afin d'éviter tout accident et, ma main toujours serrée dans la sienne, nous repartîmes à la poursuite de Krokmou qui allait bien finir par nous semer. Quand nous arrivâmes finalement à son niveau, j'allais m'avancer pour venir à sa rencontre mais il s'arrêta brusquement et tourna la tête d'un côté avant de se mettre à avancer tout doucement. Je lançai un regard à Astrid, perdu. Elle me fit signe d'avancer et de le suivre discrètement. Nous laissâmes de la distance entre lui et nous afin de pouvoir l'observer d'assez loin sans le perturber. Krokmou sembla alors s'avancer vers quelque chose que nous ne parvenions pas à distinguer derrière les arbres où nous nous étions cachés. Nous penchâmes alors notre tête de côté afin d'y voir plus clair et ce fut à cet instant qu' _elle_ apparût sous nos yeux ébahis, cette forme blanche vers qui semblait se rapprocher mon dragon. Il montra alors beaucoup d'engouement à son égard. Je regardais de plus près, il s'agissait d'un dragon aux yeux bleus perçants ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au mien à l'exception de sa peau blanche écailleuse. Je compris alors que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer dans mes rêves les plus fous était en train de se réaliser maintenant, sous mes yeux. Nous sortîmes de notre cachette pour observer la scène plus en détails.

– Oh mes dieux… Il est donc pas le seul ? soufflai-je, émerveillé.

Astrid se rapprocha pour se tenir à mes côtés, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à nous.

– Un autre furie nocturne… prononça Astrid, stupéfaite.

– C'est plus un furie… brillant, rétorquai-je.

– Un furie éclair, objecta Astrid.

– Ouais c'est mieux, c'est plus classe comme nom, pas mal, acquiesçai-je.

Nous continuâmes donc à observer les deux dragons qui se tournaient autour en s'observant mutuellement. Je n'avais jamais vu Krokmou aussi heureux. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous cherchions à retrouver un de ses congénères que j'avais fini par croire qu'il était unique en son genre mais l'arrivée de cette furie éclair remettait tout en question. Cependant, nous avions visiblement passer trop de temps à l'observer car celle-ci se rendit compte de notre présence, elle eut un regard effrayé avant de se volatiliser dans les feuillages. Krokmou fit quelques pas pour la suivre avant de se tourner vers nous, nous lançant un regard noir, plein de reproches.

– Oh désolé…

Nous nous mîmes alors à courir pour tenter de la rattraper mais elle prit son envol avant qu'on ait pu savoir vers où elle allait. Krokmou grimpa alors sur un arbre afin de mieux la contempler quand elle cracha une projection de feu dans lequel elle disparut.

– Elle vient de se volatiliser ?! s'exclama Astrid.

– On dirait bien, oui… soupirai-je.

Krokmou descendit de son arbre, tout penaud. Je m'approchai de mon dragon pour venir lui caresser la tête.

– Et bah mon grand, tu parles d'une trouvaille !

Il laissa alors sortir sa langue tandis que je lui grattais le haut du crâne.

– Et dire qu'Astrid pensait qu'on ne trouverait rien… me moquai-je.

Elle plissa les yeux en hochant la tête négativement avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

– C'est génial mon grand, tu n'es peut être pas le dernier de ton espèce finalement ! Il faut absolument qu'on parte à la recherche de cette furie éclair !

Je pris alors la main d'Astrid.

– Mais avant ça, il faut qu'on informe les autres de son existence !

* * *

Quand nous regagnâmes le village, celui-ci apparût désert à première vue. La lumière provenant des étables nous indiqua qu'on s'agitait à l'intérieur. Nous pénétrâmes alors dans le bâtiment et c'est au moment où je vis apparaître ma mère que je compris la raison de cet attroupement, elle avait du mal à se déplacer et semblait perdue. Elle était blessée.

– Maman ! m'écriai-je avant de me précipiter vers elle pour la soutenir avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Elle retira son masque pour me regarder.

– Harold… prononça-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Elle se mit à tousser et porta sa main à sa bouche pour en estomper le bruit.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Elle reprit son souffle avant de lever les yeux vers moi, le regard sombre.

– Je suis partie en patrouille de reconnaissance plus tôt dans la journée… Tu sais que cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous suspectons quelqu'un de préparer quelque chose, c'est pour ça que je vous ai emmené en raid ce matin. La personne qui organise ce trafic de dragons prévoit de les utiliser pour je ne sais quelle raison mais les faits sont là.

Elle me saisit alors le bras.

– Harold, continua-t-elle. Nombreuses sont les tribus qui ne sont toujours pas en paix avec les dragons. Et avec tous nos raids de sauvetage ces derniers temps, nous commençons à nous faire une réputation… et ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

Ma mère détourna les yeux.

– J'ai repéré un bateau portant le symbole de ceux de Drago…

Le monde rassemblé à l'intérieur de la bâtisse fut saisi d'effroi à la prononciation de ce nom. Ma mère leur fit signe de se taire et poursuivit :

– Avec Cloud Jumper, nous l'avons suivi jusqu'à une île où j'ai pu surprendre la conversation qu'il a entretenu quelques instants avec le passeur : il a dit qu'il avait une cargaison pour des personnes se faisant appeler les "Seigneurs de la Guerre". Nous avons poursuivi notre route et ce que nous avons découvert nous a figés sur place…

Elle reporta son attention sur son dragon auquel elle se tint pour ne pas tomber. Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Il y a tout une armada avec assez de cages pour enfermer tous nos dragons.

Les gens étouffèrent un cri, moi le premier :

– Attends, quoi ?!

Ma mère hocha alors la tête, l'air triste.

– Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

– On s'est fait repéré et j'ai été touchée à la jambe.

Je lisais la douleur sur son visage, je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça.

– En nous échappant, ils nous ont menacé en disant que Grimmel le Grisly viendrait pour nous sur Beurk…

– J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… et apparemment il sait où nous trouver… sommai-je, quelque peu abasourdi par toutes ces nouvelles.

Astrid s'avança alors près de nous en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

– Il a peut être un coup d'avance sur nous mais on sera prêts à le recevoir, dit-elle le regard déterminé.

– Et on sera là pour te filer un coup de main, ajouta Rustik en s'approchant, suivi de près par Varek et les jumeaux.

– Ouais on va lui tendre un de ces pièges ! Il va rien comprendre ! s'exclama Kranedur.

– Merci les amis, soufflai-je, ému.

– C'est normal, m'assura Varek.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Mettons nous au travail ! ordonna notre générale Hofferson.

Direction alors ma hutte afin de mettre en place un stratagème pour piéger notre éventuel futur hôte.

* * *

Tout était à présent en place, il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir si ce cher Grimmel nous ferait l'honneur de sa visite ce soir ou plus tard…

Astrid était assise à la table où j'avais l'habitude de manger avec mon père, je l'observais en souriant. Elle avait l'air pensive. Je m'approchai d'elle en douceur.

– Hey ça va ?

– Hein ? Euh… Oui ça va.

– Ça n'a pas l'air pourtant, rétorquai-je.

Elle baissa les yeux comme si elle avait besoin de réfléchir avant de décider si oui ou non elle devait me confier ce qui la tracassait tant.

– C'est juste… commença-t-elle. Toute cette histoire de mariage… Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Pas que je m'y intéresse ! Mais, oui, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? acheva-t-elle de dire en se passant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

Sa question m'avait pris de cours. Qu'est-ce que j'en pensais ? me répétai-je intérieurement. Ses yeux bleus essayaient de lire les miens pour y trouver une réponse. Je me penchai alors vers elle et lui pris les mains.

– Astrid, je sais que Gueulfor t'as mis un peu la pression avec cette histoire de mariage mais sache qu'on est obligés à rien, d'accord ?

Je lui adressai un sourire rassurant avant d'embrasser le dos de sa main.

– Je t'aime, Astrid Hofferson et j'ai envie de me marier avec toi mais on n'est pas pressés, on le fera quand on sera prêts.

Un large sourire se dessina alors sur son visage rond que j'aimais tant.

– Hey les tourtereaux c'est pas le tout mais faudrait peut-être vous mettre à vos postes ! s'insurgea Rustik.

J'émis un petit rire.

– Aha, tu as raison Rustik.

Je me tournai vers Astrid et lui embrassai le front avant qu'elle ne retourne se dissimuler à l'étage auprès de ma mère. Je me mis alors à lire un livre en attendant que notre ennemi ne veuille pointer le bout de son nez. C'est alors que j'entendis du bruit provenir de la pièce d'à côté. J'entrai et ce fut ainsi que je le découvris, à son aise, confortablement installé dans l'ancien trône de mon père aux côtés d'un dragon rouge vif, sirotant un verre de je ne sais quoi. C'était un homme grand au visage allongé, les cheveux grisonnants doté d'un regard qui en aurait figé plus d'un. Il avait décoché une flèche à Krokmou qui se trouvait à proximité.

– Krokmou ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?! criai-je en sortant mon épée de son étui.

– Rien qui ne puisse lui faire mal.

Il m'observa de haut en bas.

– Tu dois être le nouveau chef. Je me rappelle avoir rencontré celui avant toi, le Grand Stoïck la Brute. Et maintenant le bon chef est mort. C'était une question de temps. Ton père était un grand chasseur de dragons. Il ne t'avait pas menti. Faisant de sa mission dans ce monde de l'être pour que tu puisses grandir dans un monde meilleur.

– Il a changé, rétorquai-je.

– Et regarde où ça l'a mené… dit-il froidement, marquant une pause. Donc venons-en au fait. Je suis le tueur des Furies Nocturnes. Je les ai tous chassé excepté le tien. Tu vas me livrer ce dragon ou des centaines…

– Jamais je ne le livrerai, le coupai-je.

Il se prit alors à rire d'un rire machiavélique, moqueur. Le vieil homme se leva alors du siège où il était assis jusque là et commença à marcher près de ce qu'il croyait toujours être Krokmou. Il souleva alors le tissu et découvrit un Varek inconscient.

– Maintenant ! criai-je alors à l'intention des autres qui sortirent de leur cachette pour encercler Grimmel.

Mon épée enflammée, je fis un pas vers lui avant de déclarer à son intention :

– Tu penses vraiment que tu peux venir dans _ma_ hutte, t'asseoir sur le trône de _mon_ père et menacer _mon_ dragon ? Nous avons combattu bien pire que toi et nous avons gagné.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage.

– Tu penses pouvoir m'arrêter ? Je pense que tu n'as jamais eu affaire à quelqu'un comme moi.

C'est alors que le toit prit feu, un dragon l'avait enflammé et s'était mis à la poursuite d'Astrid qui se trouvait toujours là-haut.

– Astrid ! criai-je.

Elle courut alors et roula sur le côté avant que le dragon de Grimmel ne puisse l'atteindre. Je lui adressai un regard soulagé avant que Grimmel ne s'adresse à moi une dernière fois :

– Tu ferais mieux de me livrer ce dragon quand je reviendrais ou je détruirai tout ce à quoi tu tiens.

Il disparût alors dans la fumée noire créée par ses dragons. Nous sortîmes de la hutte et ce fut avec stupeur que nous découvrîmes notre village en proie aux flammes. D'innombrables huttes brulaient sous nos yeux terrifiés. Nous vivions un cauchemar éveillé.


End file.
